Welcome to Homeroom
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Spoilers Mostly focuses on Professor Means. His thoughts over the young, inexperienced defense attorney from the time Juniper Woods got arrested, to when Juniper still chose Ms. Cykes over him, and when Ms. Cykes figured out he was the guilty one, to a bonus scene that we didn't get to see. The end justifies the means, right, Professor Means?


Title: Welcome to Homeroom

Category: Phoenix Wright

Pairing: N/A

Rating: T

Summary: Spoilers Mostly focuses on Professor Means. His thoughts over the young, inexperienced defense attorney from the time Juniper Woods got arrested, to when Juniper still chose Ms. Cykes over him, and when Ms. Cykes figured out he was the guilty one, to a bonus scene that we didn't get to see. The end justifies the means, right, Professor Means? Professor Means POV expect for the bonus scene

Disclaimer: I do not owe the rights to Phoenix Wright

Another Disclaimer: I honestly thought Professor Means was scary. Like when I first saw him I'm all like, he did it. I don't even care he did it. So since he was already creepy, I made him, even more, creepier by this story which is mostly focused on his ideas on Athena Cykes.

~~Story Begins~~

~~First Meeting~~

Athena Cykes- she seems preppy, confident, but something about her is quite different. I thought that I could blackmail Ms. Juniper Woods to be my slave - oops I mean "maid" but now upon seeing the girl whose named after a goddess, I need to quickly think of a way to blackmail Ms. Cykes, especially since she already volunteered herself to defend Ms. Woods. Oh, I know maybe if I give some "evidence" to the prosecution that places the doubt higher on Ms. Woods and makes it to where her two friends are also charged with murder causing the court to go into the next day, frame Ms. Scuttlebug. Oh yes, I'm liking this plan even more because once I prove that all three are innocent, Ms. Cykes might be convinced that she's not cut out to be a defense lawyer and then I'll offer special lessons on how to get better, slowly brainwashing her into forgetting who she was. If she refuses then I'll tell her that helping me clean my mansion underneath my rules for two months will be payment I need for defending Ms. Woods, Mr. Newman, and Mr. O'Connor since she did a terrible job. That should be enough time to rewire her brain and memory. Now since I have the plan made, what should I have her wear? Athena just doesn't sit right especially with that earring she wears so we'll (I performing mind tricks on her) change her name to Artemis, then die her hair black. Oh, I know what she shall wear, a dark blue toga, yes that would be perfect. Going back to the ancient greek where both of our names came from and it will be much better than that overly-done cliche french maid outfit. Oh, this will be perfect. Now time to set the stage for the play because I will get what I want by any means. Because the end justifies the mean.

~~Second Meeting~~

Athena is talented and special, there's something different about her which only makes me want her more as a maid. Her unique beauty doesn't need to be spoiled around the public. I underestimated her determination and the friendship she shares with Ms. Woods for they have ruined my plan to defend Ms. Woods and to blackmail Athena. No matter, I'm sure Athena will have no choice but to find one of Ms. Woods friends as the culprit and in the end I can still blackmail Athena to still work for me. I have thought of all the evidence through and I can assure myself that the evidence will help bring about the end no matter the means. Athena will be my servant the means will always justify the end.

~~Being accused~~

How dare that little brat? I will do everything I can to ensure I'll get out of this courtroom a free man. Everyone else in the club can't see it but Simon Blackquill and Athena Cykes know each other. That's only made me more determined to have Athena by my servant. Because I know that before Simon Blackquill will ever get a chance to try and help Athena, she'll no longer exist. Instead, there will be an Artemis but you want to know whose to blame for all of this? Professor Course. If only she hadn't found out about what I had planned for Mr. Woods or about the bribe money I took from Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor. I wouldn't be in this predicament! I underestimated Ms. Cykes intelligence since she's a rookie but how dare she figure out the truth that I concealed so hard. How was she able to figure out that my opening speech was pre-recorded or that ten minutes and some seconds was missing from the audio tape! She shouldn't have been able too, there should have been no way. There also shouldn't be a way on how she was able to determine how I hid Courte's body and made it into the shape of Mr. Wright's statue! That brat will pay some way, somehow, but I am guaranteeing that because the end will always, ALWAYS, justify the means.

~~Bonus Scene 3rd Person~~

Prof. Means was sitting in the makeshift library, the prison had for its inmates during his free time. He was brushing up on his greek mythology, images of his won Artemis happily cleaning his house and believing that this was her job when a little black book with the scales of justice on the front was dropped on top of his book. "I believe this is yours, Prof. Means?" a voice asked.

Prof. Means looked up to see Simon Blackquill standing there, "Mr. Blackquill, did you come here to brush up on your studies?"

"I already have," Simon replied before a fist came in contact with the professor's face, "Don't bother crying out for help. I've called in some favors that were owed to me."

"You madman!" Prof. Means yelled standing up quickly to get ready to fight back when another fist hit his face, this time successfully breaking his glasses and giving him a bloody nose. "Guards! Guards!"

"They won't come," Blackquill stated as he walked around the table and grabbed the professor by his shirt collar with both hands and slammed him against the wall, "You're the mad man. You wrote down your thoughts in that book I returned to you." Blackquill's face got really close as he spoke, "You will leave Woods-done and Athena alone. If they ever go missing, you'll be my first suspect. Especially if it's Athena and I will not be afraid to break some laws in order to protect my mentor's most prized treasure."

Simon let go of the professor after punching him one more time in the face. Once Simon reached the little door to leave, he whistled like he was calling for his hawk, "Welcome to your homeroom professor, it's going to be a great time."

Simon left the room and went back to his cell as some of the inmates who had children came into the library and Simon smirked. "The end justifies the means, Professor. I am meaning to make a justified end as to why you will never step a foot close to Athena."

~~The End~~


End file.
